None
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a coated fabric object and a method of making the coated fabric object, including a vase, container or panel, the object having an outer fabric wrapping with a sewn seam and drawstring neck, an inner fabric ring applied and fitted to the object, after which a clear resin coating is applied to the fabric, causing the fabric to become stiff as the resin hardens, permanently bonding the fabric to the object to which it is applied.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,341 to Jaschek, a coated fabric is coated with two layers of a plastic synthetic resin mixture with differing relative weights of the two layers to strengthen the fabric for durable use. A heat activated adhesive resin coating is applied to a graphite fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,998 to Curzio.
Artwork created by applying a fiberglass material over a frame, applying a resin material to the material mixed with a hardener catalyst material forming a three-dimensional palate upon which the artistic embodiment is later applied, repeatedly further coated with additional layers of flowers, painting or lights over which more clear resin is applied, embedding the artwork within layers of the clear resin held in three-dimensional presentation. None of these prior art inventions use the process or effect the embodiment of the object of the current invention, which involves the application of a fabric to an object and applying a mixture of the disclosed resins, hardeners and catalysts comprising the process nor creating the coated fabric objects of the current invention.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a decorative coated fabric object for display using a disclosed process, the objects involved being vases, urns, lamp bases and other containers, as well as furniture panels applied to furniture.
A second objective is to utilize the disclosed process to adhere fabric to the object, preserving the integrity of the fabric within multiple layers of the resin mixture composition applied to the shaped fabric, preserving the artistic shape of the fabric applied to the object.